


A Season For Love.

by PrincessOfNerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe AU - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Angst, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfNerd/pseuds/PrincessOfNerd
Summary: Twitter Sunday night, Post at 23:00 :@ka-page : « I want to be the next president of the United States […] » James Barnes, Junior Senator of New York. Read his full statement, a quick draft of his program and the first reaction of the DNC staff, with Nick Fury’s, in the tomorrow edition of The Political.





	1. Prologue

   


**_Andrea's POV._ **

_**Potts Building Inc.** _

_**Barnes's Penthouse.** _ _**Manahattan.** _

_**22:33, 27th Novemver 2015.** _

My glass of champagne is shaking. Actually my whole right hand is shaking. But I didn’t care. No I didn’t care that some of my expensive alcohol are escaping from my glass to lend into my beautiful Christian Lacroix nap. My whole mind, my whole brain was focus on the man sitting across the dining table. He was handsome. O yes, he is. He has shaven for tonight and his hair were perfectly dressed into his cute face. He blue baby eyes who can make any girl fall, were bright tonight. They are more brighter now that he had made his announcement. _What a dumbass prick_ ! Was my first reaction. Everyone around me was a gasp by this news, obviously but I think my reaction is the more surprise of all. His mom was the first to react after the two or three - _I really don’t know_ \- minutes that his sentence has ended. She stand up of her chair and run to embrace her son into her arms. Small tears were escaping from her eyes.

" O my God. My son. My precious son. "., were her words.

Her arm around his neck. She pressed her head against his cheek. He gave back her hug with tender. Eyes closed. A small smile of happiness appears into his face. When they open his eyes land on me. But quickly they reach over Sam Wilson who was seat next to him at his left.

" Son of a gun."., he muttered before he also stand up from his chair to give a small -bro- hug.

I finally put my glass of champagne on the table. And now my all mind. My whole brains was focus on the big and wet stains that I left. I was becoming angry because of my mistake. This nap worth $260. _Dammit !_ But more angrier because of _my dumbass prick of husband_. I felt a nudge on my left arms.

"Are you ok ? "., murmur my best friend Chris who were seat next to me.  

Her face was painted with concern. I think all the blood run out from my face. I think I’m gonna faint or vomit or both. The noise of the chair against the floor grab my attention. It was my other friend Jane, who begins also to stand up to embrace and congratulate my husband. She mouthful : «  _Did you know ?_ » on her way to the other side of the table. I didn’t pay attention but almost half of our close friends and family were stand up now. Encircle my husband with praise, and congratulation. He receive hugs, clap on the back and kiss on his cheek. His mom was still crying a little of pure bliss. _WHAT A DUMBASS PRICK !_ Someone, I think It’s Sam yell : 

" Let’s open up another bottle of a champagne. And not the one you serve us man. No, I want the GOOD one ! ." 

Christine turns my hand into hers and I look at her. Her brows were frowns and her mouth torn with concern.

« Hey, Andrea. Are you ok ? ».; she asks me.

My best friend call me Andrea when she is angry or when she wants an answers. Tonight it's the last one. But she will not receive one. Not tonight. I re-take my hand from her, and give her a small smile and I murmurs : "  _Will you excuse me ?_  ". I didn’t wait for an answers and stand up. I didn’t go with the others, with him. No. Why should I congratulate him ? He didn’t achieve anything particularly amazing. No, I took myself in other direction actually, and go to the kitchen. In the comfort of the space I lean against the working table, arms pressed on it, each side of my body, my head falling of exhaustion towards the withe marble table. My back turning the door. I heard laugh, a new bottle who opens and some more acclamation and congratulations. I finally took my gaze on the rest of the food we didn’t eat. I need to told the cook, Stephania to take the leftovers for her children. Lost in my thought I didn’t hear him enter into the room until one of his hand grab my hips. I jump a little of surprise. A small shout escaping from my mouth. While his head bumps slowly with mine. His lips caressing my temple. He put a small kiss on my forehead.

" Baby what’s wrong. Are you ok ? "., he ask in a murmur.

" Why is everyone ask me if I’m ok ? "., I reply with a little bit of temper.

He continues with his sweet caress. What a bastard.

" I saw Chris. She was very preoccupy about you. She says that you put some champagne on your favorite nap. It doesn’t look like you… "., he continue.

His hands travels around my rip cage. His firm body pressed against mine. He took me into a small hug. _I can’t believe it !_ He don’t know what’s the matter. I think I married a moron.

" You know Sam persuaded me to opens the Moët, the one that you love. You must hurry before there is no more left. "., he add.

My gaze turn around and I finally see what I need. What I was looking for. I discretely move my hands toward the object while he whispers into my ears :

" Did I tell how beautiful you look tonight ? Cause you killin’ me Andy. " he finishes by biting slowly my earlobe.

I let a small moan escape. _Andrea don’t lose your mind_. Don’t forget your purpose. Having the object in my right hands I slowly turn into his arms. When my eyes reach his face, his eyes were covered in lust. A small blush covered is cheek because of all the alcohol he drank tonight. I give him a small smile before clinging into the towel and I start hit his head with it. Eyes shut his hands lefts my body to protect himself. : 

“Aaah..Andy what are you doing ? Are you insane ?.”., he cry out.

I stop hitting him. 

 “ Me ?! Insane ?!  It’s the pot calling the kettle black ! "., I shout at me.

Maybe our guest will hear. At this point I really don’t care.

" You come in here flirting and all like you didn’t launch a huge bomb ten minutes ago. "., I  scream at him a little louder.

Incomprehension appears on his face. His mouth a little open. He seem to want to say something but didn’t. So, I begin to hit him again with the napkin.

"Ok, ok Andy stop. I’m sorry ok. "., he state.

I stop again. A little out of breath I search in his eyes his intentions. He look into mine looking sorry. _Finally !_

" I’m sorry. I wanted to be a suprise for everyone. "., he confess.

 " Everyone ! James ! I’m not everyone. I’M- _I hit him in his arm_ \- YOU’RE - _hit him on his torso_ \- WIFE - _hit him on his head_.”, I scream.

He shield himself with his hands and move backwards from me. 

“ Will you stop !", he also shout. He through his hand in his hair before continiuig more calmly : "Babe I know that ok ? Will stop hitting me please. Our friends and family are in the next room. It’s not the time to make a scene in front of them.” 

“ You know what ? I don’t care. What I care is why you didn’t tell me." I accuse him putting my hands on my hips

" I wanted to be a surprise."., he simply reply.

" Don’t talk to me of surprise with me James. This, you’re decision his not just a little surprise such like " I want to become a firefighter " or " I want to buy an island ". No. We are talking of major life changing plans."., I explain to him.

He exhale with his mouth look at the floor before pinching the bridge of his nose. After a few minutes he gaze upon me :

 “ I know I made a big decison by myself… "., He begin.

" For the both of us."., I finish angry.

" For the both of us"., he agreed. " But you were so stress with you’re promotion, the first paper edition and, the fashion week. That we thought… ".

" Wait a minute, what ? "., I ask him. " What do you mean by we ? ". I enquire with suspiscion.

That’s when the third party decide to join us.

" Guys Sam and Nat are going to open another bottle right now. You should come and stop them. "

My eyes felt on Steve. Obviously Steve Rogers. I watch him with determination and a little bit af anger that he stumble a little bit backwards.

" Steve I’m gonna ask you a question and I want you tell me the truth. Did you know ? "., I ask him taking a step into his direction.

" Steve you should go  ? "., warns my husband.

But I shout : " Steve answer the damn question ! ". He begins to stutter.

" Well… humm… ". 

I saw James making the sign « no » with his face. I need to know.

" Steve just answer the fucking question."., I yell.

" Yes. Yes, I knew. "., he admitted, his eyes fell on the ground with shame. 

I knew it. I felt it. James wouldn't hide me something like this without the aprobation of his best friend.

That was my turn to shake my head. O my god. I put some strapes of my hair behind my ear. 

«  Pal, can you go in the dinner room and tell the guests we are comin please. »., James order him.  

" Yeah.. But for your information, Andy, we hide this to preserve your sanity.",he told me a little bit of worry in his eyes.

" My sanity didn't need your nose into my business or into my marriage. Thank you Steve. But no thank you "., I blurt out angry.

" Ok, that's enough.", ended my husband, " Steve can you go now, please "., he told him.

Steve left the room who suddnely become very cold. My gaze was turn to the big windows glass where we could saw the illumination of the biggest skyscrapers of New York.

" It's exactly like before, in college, you let him interfere into our relationship. "., I declare in a murmur. 

" Andy you saw red everywhere.", James declare. " Steve is my best friend, he know I care about you more than anything or anyone..."

" But he knew." I interrupt.

"He knew." he agree again., " But it didn't change anything right ? It's my decision and... ".

" Yes you're decision and you didn't think I have a say in this."., I yell, " You didn't think as your wife, you're fucking wife of four-years, I didn't have the right to know. To tell you that's the biggest fucking bad idea you never have. " I shout even louder, my face turning red, tears begins to appears in my eyes. 

It was loud enough to put my husband into place. Face decompose, sadness and shame could be seen in his eyes. Loud enough that everyone in the other room shush their animated conversation. A headache start to take place on my head. I think I'm gonna be sick. James try to reach for me but I push him back.

"Don’t fucking touch me. Not now. "., I spat.

" Sweetheart come on let’s talk about it "., he insist with softness.

" Now you want to talk, just now., "., I scoff, " Well let me tell you James. I don't want to talk to you right now "  

Small tears begins to fall but I push it away with my hand.

" Could you please tell our guest I’m feeling sick and excuse me, I don’t feeling into the mood of a party, I don't want to be involve "., I declare without looking at him. 

" Andy please stay. "., he beg taking an another step towards me.

 I begins to walk away, contourning the kitchen island, shaking my head, tears of exhaustion falling down. 

" I thought you will be happy, we have talk about it Andy. And you know me. That’s my dream. I don’t understand why It’s make you so upset that I decided to launch my campaign now, for the next presidential election."., he finally concede. 

" You never understand "., I say my back turning him.

I was almost in the hallway when I tell him : " Please find you another bed to sleep in tonight because I don’t want you in mine."

" Baby… "., he begins sadly.

But I was already left.

   


_**To continued.;;** _   



	2. Chapter One.

**_Andrea's POV._ **

_**Potts Building Inc.** _

_**Barnes's Penthouse.**  _ _**Manahattan.** _

_**28th Novemver 2015.** _

 

 

23h39. Knock : Baby please open the door. He says muffled by the object.

00:56. Knock: Come on Andrea. We need to talk we are grown up.

02:45 : Knock : You know that I love you sweetheart. Come on open the door.

I must fallen a sleep because after that I didn’t here from him anymore. When I woke up my head was a little buzzing I shouldn’t let Jane conviced me to drink the alcohol she bring back from her boyfriend town. I was tangled between the shit of the bed. No husband in sight. Good. I could see by the full window glass, the sun beginning to appear in the sky. I check my phone : 5:57. Well I will not be late for work that’s for sure. But what attire my attention was all the messages and the phone calls that I missed. It was a good things that I turn my phone on silence mode then. I received three phone calls from Chris and one messages :

_I knew something was wrong. Bucky told us you feel sick. But I’m your best friend you can’t lie to me. Just call me, please._

One message from Jane :

_Get some good rest beautiful. I see you tomorrow._

One message from Sam :

_Hope you will feel better ! ;)_

One phone calls from Steve. Oh my God, he should know that he is the last person I want to see or hear right now. Just before my husband.

And, finally four messages from Bucky :

_Andrea please talk to me. You know I never wanted to hurt you._

_You know I hate the guest room bed. It’s not as soft as ours. Besides you are not in it. It’s so cold._

_I can’t sleep baby. Let me in, please._

And finally : _I love you, Andrea. I love you with all my heart. We need to overcome our issues and to discuss like the grown up that we are._

Grown up. That’s rich comin’ from someone who takes selfish decision. I yawn in my bed, put the duvet off me. I took my hair into a messy bun. And, I put my big Columbia University pull, over my summer dress from last night. Actually it’s Bucky’s but it’s so warmer. I open the door of the master bedroom a little and peered out for not being busted. All cost his clear in the hallway. I begin to walk myself out when a little fluffy thing touch my leg. With his big yellow eyes he stared at him for few second before, him too leave the bedroom. Kingston, our cat is a real diva. I took him into my arms. A few meows escaping from his tiny mouth but when he took place between my arms his protestations stopped. I walk to the kitchen. I was stunned because it was perfectly clean. No more leftovers of potatoes, chicken, or red velvet cupcakes. What could have done without the help of Stephania ? All the table were clean. And, everything was at their place. I release Kingsley on the floor and start to put some milk on his bowl. I really don’t know were Bucky could be. Maybe in the guest room sleeping or maybe he already left for work. I hope he already left. But I think I’m not in the gods good books cause James just walk into the kitchen. Wearing his shirt from last night and old pyjama bottom. His hair were a mess and his eyes a little bit red. Circles can be seen underneath them proof of his lack of sleep.

“Hi.”., he murmur as he see me, a little bit supprise rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Mornin’.”., I reply.

Careful he put some distance between us. He seat on one of the kitchen island stool.

“Andy we need to talk.”., He continue in a whisper crossing his hands on the table.

I stand still gazing at him. I don’t know if it’s very necessary. Kingsley was caressing his little head on my ankles. Demanding attention and also more food.

“I don’t know what to say to you.”., I shrugged re-taking the milk from the fridge and put some liquid into our cat bowl.

“Last night you were very angry with me and my decision.”., I was about to stop him but he was to quick. “ And I agree I shouldn’t tell you my purpose with everybody else in the room. You are my wife and I should have discuss this subject with you first. I am sorry.”., He declare looking into my eyes directly showing his intention to be honest.

“You’re right. You should’ve discuss with me first.”., I nod putting the milk on the fridge again. And I start preparing some coffee. We have been throught this, I don’t know why he apologize again.

“When I went to bed last night. I couldn’t sleep knowing that you were mad at me. Sweetheart I need you more than ever right now.”, he tell me while following every step I do into the kitchen with his eyes.

“So, you still want to campaign ?”., I asked him paused with the coffee filter in my hand. My back was turning him I didn’t see his reaction.

“Well, yes. Actually my first statment will appear on the newspaper The Political today.”., He announce me, the end of his sentence finish in a whisper.

“Every American, all the world,  will learn this news today ?”., I ask him turning slowly on myself to watch him in his eyes. I think I ’m dreaming and this is a nightmare.

It’s not even 7am and I am already angry.

“So I learn this news just a few hours before every person on this country. You know what James ? I thought this morning we could have a calm and quiet conversation but you’re too stupid to understand.”., I continue.

His face was painted in schock. His mouth a little open. His eyes were wide open. His hands leaving the white marble in sign of incomprehension.

“But.. I apologized and..”., he stutter, searching for the right words.

“Yes ! You just apologized. Don’t you understand the consequences of your decision ?! I thought maybe we could have talked about  the campaign like "grown up” if I quote you but apparently you have already taken all the decision. And decided to put it in front of the whole world. I can’t believe it.“., I scream throwing the filter on the counter next to fridge.

”Hey ! Calm down Andy.“., He order me with a warning tone. " What’s the matter now. I thought you were mad because of last night.”

“How could you not understand that I am mad because of the all decision. You’re decision.”., I shout pointing him with my finger. “ You engage our couple into a fucking madness, into something I’m not ready . Something I don’t want !”

He stood from the stool and rub his eyes. He’s tired. I know he is but it’s his problem. He can blame only himself.

“Do you think I am ready for campaign. For THE campaign. James I am 29, I just got the post I wanted for so long for God’s sake. And know you want to achieve your dream and throw off all my hard work, all my motivation into the garbage.”., I told him calm. To calm.

“You always knew that it will certainly happen. I never hide it from you.”., He say also calm.

“Yeah I knew it would happen. But in a few years. When you will have more experience and we will be more prepare. Not now.”., I exclaimed the tears threatening to appear. No, not again. “Beside I thought we agree on the fact that 2016 will be a good year to extend our family.”

“We never talk about that.”., He say suspicious narrowing his eyes and lean on the table in front of him with his hand.

“Of course we talk about it. During our vacation in Bali. We agreed on trying in 2016. When I will be fully install at my post and when you will be a little involve into the presidential campaign of someone in the democratic party. But not participate ! ”., I say crossing my arms. Looking through the windows I saw the sun ascending into the sky.

James pinche the bridges of his nose and closed his eyes very tight. This discussion will go nowhere. I should probably get ready for work. I will take a coffee at a Starbucks.

“Andrea what are you doing ? Don’t leave again we are not resolving anything if you leave every times that we have a discussion.”., He reprimand me when he sees me turning in direction to our bedroom.

“How can we resolve this if you do all the things you want without informing me ? You always do what you want and I must seat at the back and be a supportive cheerleader who just smile and nod, right ? Like a good pet.”., I reply with temper.

“Don’t says that. You mean more to me than everything else. ”., He declare with soft eyes putting his hands on his hips.

“So, why I am not involve when you decide to throw our marriage into months and months of campaign to the big chairs. You think I am ready to be First Lady ? To represent our country ? ”., I admit a tears rolling on my cheek. Don’t cry Andy stay strong.

“ Yeah.. I think you are.”., He says to with confidence “ You’re the most devoted woman I know Andy.”., He continue reaching for me.

He takes me into his arms. My face pressed against his chest. God he smells so good. I didn’t take him into mine. I closed my eyes for a minutes or so to take all in. His arms tight on my back his head on the crook of my neck.

“Don’t let this divide us Andy. Not now that I need you the most.”., He murmurs kissing my neck.

His kisses were soft against my skin. It will be to easy to just pretend that nothing had happened. To let him take me to the bed and make love to me. But his stupidity his to high.

“ Hmmm… sweetheart I need you. Come on let’s stop the fight.”., He murmurs rubbing his nose against my ear.

He is impossible. I push him a little and look at his apologic face. I nod my head into a no. Before leaving him for good. The second time in less than twenty- four hours.

 

_**Stark’s Media Building Inc.Manahattan** _

_**Trending Locals.** _

_**12:18, 28th Novemver 2015.** _

 

I was reading the lines over and over again : _I want to be the next president.. We have been prepared for one year and half… Andrea is delight and she is a very supportive wife.._ What a tons of bull crap is that ?! I clench the paper into my fist before throwing it into the garbage. I take my head into my hands. I think my husband is trying to kill me. How can he does that to me after everything we went through. After being married for the last 4 years. I can believe it.

“Everything is ok boss ?”., ask my assistant Daisy her head peeing through the door of my office.

“Yeah.”., I sight. “ I guess.”

“I saw the news. It’s everywhere. Congratulations.”., She told me entering in the large room.

I watch her with disbelief. She give a small smile

"I must tell you that Bucky doesn’t stop calling. I know you said you didn’t want to be disturbed but he is very persistent.”., she announced me, her brown eyes looking at everywhere except me.

“Keep telling him. I’m busy please. I don’t want to talk to him right now. ”., I sight again, going through the glossy magazine.

“Ok",. She say noting in her notebook. " There also Chris who called. She ask me to tell you to call her back, as soon as possible ”

I nod and ask her if it was everything. I didn’t see her concern face.

“The big bosses want to see you.”., She announce me.

At that phrase I reach for her face. She let escape again a small smile showing her compassion. This day could be getting any worse ?!

 

...

 

“Mrs Potts, Mr Stark, I know we are far behind the due date but we didn’t received the pictures from the photo shoot of Milan and I told Daisy…”., I start rumbling about our delay. 

Standing in front of them both was a bit intamaditing. There are the most powerful and successful couple of New York, having buildings,  research center, hospitals everywhere.

“We are not here to reprimand you Andrea. Don’t worry.”., Pepper Potts stop me with a soft smile. Her eyes full of sincere joy.

“Really ?!”., I ask in incomprehension

“No. We are here to congratulate you.”., Tony Stark smile at me giving me an glass of champagne.

I took it waiting for the worst.

“We read the news on The Political this morning and we are very happy for the both of you.”., Mrs Potts continue all smiling at me too.

I nod. My body tensed of apprehension of what they are about to announce me now.

“We hope we can help you two in any way. We talk obviously of money to support the campaign and Andrea… ”

Mr. Stark keep talking about help and about my smooth resignation from the journals. With the intervention of Pepper the discussion turn into a full plan for the future of our professional relationship. But I stop listening. I just stood there smile a few time and nod. How my life could change in a few hours. I was completely happy, and everything was brillant few days ago. And now I’m just a mess, in a body who live a life whose was completely reorganized by my husband and his ambition. In my way back to my office a lot pairs of eyes follow me. Some of pride, some of jealousy other of sadness. They know that now I must leave my prestigious position. And they are all at their edge of their seat  because they want it.

“Does this means I lost my job too ?”., Daisy murmur behind me.

I’m doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone ! I'm Lex.  
> So I decided to start my first Fanfiction, I have the idea but It's a complicate one, beacause the story is set in the American politics and I'm French, sooo... I'm not very an expert in politics, espicially Americans but for realistic purpose I will try to do as much reasearch as possible. If I made any mistakes in that field please leave a comment and tell me. I will be more than happy to correct myself.  
> So the story is set into an Alternate MCU. They're will be a lot of character from it so hang on !  
> Like I said, I'm French so it's possible that I made some grammatical or othography mistakes. First of all I'm very sorry about it. And again don't be shy and tell me. I will be again more than happy to correct.  
> Finally, I also have a Tumblr were you can find the story, if you want to check out : https://lex-imagination.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you will enjoy to read my story. Don't hesitate to leave a comment or ask me everything. Feedbacks are always appreciate.  
> Lots of Love !  
> Lex.


End file.
